


Kissing Strangers

by Guacamoledisco



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Boys In Love, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamoledisco/pseuds/Guacamoledisco
Summary: Arin starts dating someone new, Dan isn't a fan.





	1. The Maple Leaf Café

"I just got that dude's number," 

Dan takes his coffee from Arin's hand as he sits down.

It's a pretty comfortable booth, squishy blue cushion, brown base wood, right next to a window. 

Dan picked a good spot, he's always good with stuff like that, or in general. 

"W-what?" 

A million thoughts flooded through his mind. 

A number?! You have a wife, does she know about that? Are you cheating, wait no, you have an open thing, still who is it??? Are they cute? Are they good enough for you? Why isn't it me?

"Yeah, that cashier over there," 

Dan looks over at the counter.

A tall man in a Maple Leaf apron and hat is talking to a short elderly woman.

Dark curly brown hair, green eyes, freckles.

Hmm

Dan looked back at Arin who was sipping his iced water. 

"That's a guy." 

Arin looks up, slightly offended. 

"So?"

Dan swallows.

"I..I just didn't know you swung that way." 

"I told you me and Suzy have an open thing." 

Dan plays with a piece of his curly hair. 

"Well, yea but-" 

"And I've mentioned that I'm willing to try different things," 

"Y-yea I know," 

Arin raises an eyebrow.

"But?" 

Dan just bites his lip and shrugs. 

He takes another look at the guy. 

"Looks young," 

"So? I'm not an old man like somebody over here." 

It was meant to be playful but Dan could detect some venom in the statement. 

"Ok," 

"...Ok then.." 

. . . 

Dan grips his steering wheel. 

Why did he get a coffee? Coffee always makes him jittery, he knows that. Why didn't he just settle for tea? 

Maybe because he thought it was sort of a cop out to go to a café and get anything other than coffee.

Even though Arin only got water.

But Arin was also the type of person to not give a shit about what strangers think. 

"So.." 

Dan starts, trying to break the awkward silence and take his mind off of the caffeine. 

"So?" 

Arin echoes.

"You gonna hit him up?" 

"Who?" 

Dan scrunches his eyebrows just a little. 

"The coffee guy. The one who gave you his number." 

Arin fiddles with his thumb nail as he looks out the window, watching the buildings pass by, the pink nail polish chipping at the edges. Suzy might've painted them, or maybe he went and got them done.

"I don't know, maybe." 

Dan chews on his lip again. 

"You think he was cute?" 

"I mean, I guess, does it matter?" 

"Well I just..is he your type?" 

Arin holds back a scoff.

"I think I'm old enough now to know that I don't have a specific "type"." 

Arin shakes his head. 

Dan tries not to state how early he was expressing how young he was. 

"Besides, what do you care? It's not really your business." 

"I..I know that..I was just curious. We don't really talk about stuff like this you know?" 

"Well maybe there's a reason for that." Arin mumbled. 

"Come on dude," 

Arin's anger was starting to bubble over, like a pot left on the stove for too long. 

"No. You come on! Suddenly someone likes me and doesn't think I'm a fat fucking blob and you have to immediately bumbard me with questions? Can't I just enjoy it? For just one second?" 

Dan frowned. He should just leave it at that, but he's never been one to keep his fucking mouth shut. 

"Suzy likes you," 

Arin sighs.

"Someone who isn't my wife.." 

"I don't think you're fat." 

"Whatever man.." 

And that's where Dan's dumbass left the conversation.

Hopefully Arin isn't too mad at him.

. . . 

Dan walks out of the grump room. He's suppose to be heading to Brian's office to look over NSP lyrics. But something else catches his attention. 

As he walks past Arin's office door, he hears something interesting.

"So, you get off at eleven right?...Ok, so ill pick you up at Maple Leaf at 12:30...okay cool, see you soon...bye." 

Maple Leaf? That's where that dude works...

Suddenly Dan hears the click of Arin's office door opening, he quickly turns the corner and heads into Brian's office. 

So Arin's gonna start dating...that's gonna be fun.


	2. We Should Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin never went on that date

"So you know about this?" Dan fidgets every so often. 

Suzy barely contains a laugh.

"Of course I know about it." 

"And you're okay with it?" His voice comes out scandalized, offended even, which is shocking to say the least. 

This time around Suzy does laugh, a deep belly laugh that throws Dan off, sounding more like a grown man then the sweetheart that is Suzy. Although, she could be as scary as a grown man from time to time. 

Dan shivers at the thought. 

"Yes Danny, I'm okay with my husband dating." 

Dan looks at the soft carpet, pretending to pay attention to the stripes that are stitched into it. 

"Well, if my husband was dating I'd probably be really jealous." 

Suzy raises an eyebrow.

"You mean wife?" 

"Uh, y-yea! Wife I meant.." 

Suzy grins sadistically, looking like one of those damn cats memes....or Ross.

"Is there something you're not telling me Danny?" 

The sweet voice completely contrasted against her face. 

"I-I....I umm.." 

"You like Arin." 

Not a question. 

She knows.

And there it is, clear as day. That doesn't stop Dan's heart from dropping 50 ft. into his stomach like it was riding Walt Disney's Tower of Terror. 

He nods

His voice dropped down to a whisper.

"I don't know what to do." 

"I think I do," she rubs his arm

Later that night Suzy and Arin have a long talk about the situation. Arin was more than shocked and ecstatic about Dan's feelings. 

He never did go on that date, he ended up cancelling, too afraid of rejection. 

Or maybe he just wanted somebody else. 

"Did he really say that?" 

Suzy smiles  
"Yes Arin, for the tenth time, he really said that." 

"What does this mean?" 

She patted his shoulder   
"You just gotta shoot your shot." 

Arin kisses her gently. 

He pulls away and cups her pale face.

"Best wife anyone could ask for," 

Suzy smiles 

"Go get him tiger." 

The next day Arin asks Dan to come into the office early for a session. When Dan arrives Arin is already sitting on the couch but none of the equipment is set up.

"Morning Ar, we gonna get started?" 

Arin pats the couch 

"Let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you like or want more, leave comments and kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
If you like or want more leave comments and kudos


End file.
